


A. Dvorak's From the New World

by Queen_Amunet



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, does this need any other tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Amunet/pseuds/Queen_Amunet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Simon..." Raphael walked over to his closet as he pulled his suit jacket off</p>
            </blockquote>





	A. Dvorak's From the New World

Simon sat crossed-legged on Raphael's couch. The fire in the fireplace crackled gently. The sounds of A. Dvorak's _From the New World_ flowed through the room from Raphael's new stereo system. Simon was so engrossed in his book that he didn't hear Raphael enter the room.

"Simon..." Raphael walked over to his closet as he pulled his suit jacket off.

Simon jumped, the book falling to the floor.

"Raphael, I didn't hear you come home." Simon rubbed his hand against his chest, over his heart. Raphael glanced back at his fledgling.

"Are you alright," he asked as his jacket was safely returned to its hanger.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Thought I felt my heart beat for a second, but it didn't cause it can't...and...won't...it's nothing, forget I said - I'm gonna go - "

Raphael grasped the back of his black tee shirt and quickly pulled it off. He turned to Simon.

"Simon," Simon turned towards Raphael, "Come here."

Simon moved carefully around the table, as he dropped his book in it. Raphael reached out a hand.

"Give me your hand, please." Simon grabbed Raphael's hand, as though he expected to be led somewhere. Raphael's lips twitched. He carefully pulled Simon forward, and pressed Simon's palm against his chest over his heart. Simon started at his hand pressed against his clan leaders chest.

"Raphael -"

"Hush, just focus on your hand."

Simon hushed. He stared at his hand, afraid to look at Raphael's face. He waited, and waited, and - felt ... something... Simon waited an age as he focused on his hand. He focused on the cool skin, on Raphael's smooth chest, he felt the movement of muscles as Raphael shifted. He felt it again, like something pressed softly against his palm.

"They still beat," Raphael whispered, his lips brushed Simon's hair, "they just beat slowly." He curled his arm around Simon's back.

Simon looked at Raphael then, wondering when he came so close. Simon's left hand came up to rest on Raphael's chest as well. Raphael covered Simon's hands with his as he pulled Simon closer.

Raphael started to sway softly to the music, Simon moved with him after a moment.

"Is this alright?" Raphael whispered.

"Yes."Simon responded. He rested his head on Raphael's shoulder, as they moved together.

For the first time since his death, Simon felt like he just might be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was that. I don't know. This is my first work in this fandom. Please be gentle.  
> This might be part of a 5+1 story/series, but I don't know yet.
> 
> Constructive Criticism always welcome!


End file.
